


Codename: Kingslayer

by LibKat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic, Silly Silly Silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibKat/pseuds/LibKat
Summary: The world's greatest jewel thief is after his biggest score when he encounters his toughest opponent, who might also be the love of his life.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 63
Kudos: 133
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	Codename: Kingslayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allison_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/gifts).



> For Allison_Wonderland's prompt that Jaime and Brienne go separately to a formal event, both of them wearing tuxedos.

Code name: Kingslayer

Leo was known by many names: Kingslayer, The Golden Lion, that clever bastard. No one remembered his true name. A few might recognize his face. Many had felt the sting of his blade.

Metaphorically speaking, of course. The world’s greatest jewel thief didn’t resort to anything as crass as violence if it could be avoided. Where tawdry smash and grab artists would leave a trail of destruction in their wake, Leo struck with the precision of a surgeon.

He moved through the elegant crowd at the gala, cataloging all the pretty baubles that could be his for the taking. 

Lysa Arryn’s shrill laugh and a hand pressed to her abundant breasts were meant to call attention to her dubious charms, but Leo only noted the presence of the Eyrie Emeralds around her neck. Even back in his youth, the jewels, as profoundly green as his own eyes, weren’t worth the task of seducing the unstable society matron.

Dany Targaryen was here as well. The Rhaegar Parure crowned her platinum hair, dripped from her ears, wrapped both wrists with rubies red as blood. Dany was said to be entirely in love with her Horse Lord husband. Leo’s artful seduction techniques might not have worked on her, but he’d cased the Dothraki embassy years ago in one of his earliest triumphs. Waltzing in and out with the Dragon family’s jewels would have been child’s play.

But he had his sights set on an even bigger score. 

Leo snagged a glass of inferior champagne from a passing waitress, sparing her a charming smile. She looked Leo up and down, admiring the perfect fit of his classic tuxedo. The way the jacket clung to his broad shoulders. His elegant hands with his golden signet ring emphasizing the length of his nimble fingers. The girl’s eyes dropped further to his trim waist, revealed by his open jacket and the bulge evident in his close-fitted trousers.

Leo couldn’t help it if the thought of his prize left him half hard. Nothing was more exciting than stealing, nothing but …

As though pulled a magnet, his gaze left the attractive waitress for the doorway of the museum gallery, and there she was, Sapphire, the top recovery agent for Stormlands Allied Insurance. His nemesis, his intrepid pursuer, and perhaps, the love of his life.

How tragic that they existed on opposite sides of the law.

Leo watched as Sapphire effortlessly commanded the room. Her pale, yellow hair glowed, the loose curls kissing her cheekbones and the nape of her neck. Her plump lips were painted an enticing red that made all other women look dull and unappealing. Her long, athletic body was covered in her own tuxedo, though it was anything but classic. Dark blue, perfectly matching the eyes that had given Sapphire her nickname, the material glistened with some metallic thread woven through it that caught the light. The sides of the trousers were elaborately laced together, offering enticing hints of skin as she stalked into the crowd — stalked him with those long legs that seemed to go on forever.

Leo licked his lips as he realized that she wore nothing under the jacket. The vee formed by the lapels dipped almost to her waist before being closed by a single button. How many men in attendance hoped that a sudden, ill-considered movement would cause that gap to widen, exposing her small, perfect breasts to their hungry eyes?

Leo licked his lips again. He knew what those freckled mounds looked like, how her rosebud nipples tasted against his tongue.

It had been far too long since he had seen his Sapphire!

He placed the champagne glass on the first surface he could find and went to the bar.

“Two whiskeys. Frost Fangs, 20 years old, if you have it,” Leo ordered.

If the bar didn’t stock their mutual favorite, that would be a sign that he was not meant to be distracted tonight. That he should keep his eyes on his prize rather than his lady.

When the bartender pulled the familiar bottle from the top shelf Leo didn’t know whether to applaud or curse his luck.

He crept up behind her as she was engaged in conversation with one of the museum’s board members. As the socialite turned away, Leo pounced.

“Drink, sweetling?” He murmured in her ear, his deep voice causing an involuntary shiver to run through her. His eyes caressed every inch of her.

“Leo, I hoped I wouldn’t find you here.” Sapphire’s flat tone belied the cues her body gave him as she took the proffered drink from his hand, her nails trailing along his fingers.

He tingled at even that brief touch.

“Where else would I be on a night like this, love? All of Westeros’s elite are here, wearing their prettiest trinkets.” Leo looked pointedly at the perfect teardrop sapphire nestled in the hollow of his lady’s throat, a gift from him before they realized that they were too different to make a life together, that all they would ever have was the chase.

“And which of those trinkets do you think you’re going home with, Kingslayer?”

“You know there’s only one thing here that I really want, Sapphire.” Leo clinked the rim of his glass against hers. They drank as one, movements in harmony. Then a crash sounded from the other side of the room, pulling Sapphire’s attention, and Leo slid away into the crowd.

Leo mirrored Sapphire’s seemingly unstudied meandering through the clusters of well-heeled museum patrons. Never hiding from her gaze, but only glimpsed from the corner of her eye, gone before she could zero in on him. He did not have long to play this game, but he would enjoy it, enjoy the glorious sight of her for as long as he could.

The hour crept closer to the main event of the evening, the stunning reveal of the newly found artifact, the greatest treasure excavated in at least a century. If Leo was going to move, it had to be now. He slipped through the staff-only door just as Sapphire’s head turned in his direction.

The access codes he had bribed from his contact worked perfectly. He could barely hear the noise from the party on the floor above him. Leo removed his jacket, stripping the hidden instruments from the lining and using them to break into the vault that held the treasured object. Once inside, the laser beams were easily defeated by folded lengths of foil. Kicking off his evening shoes, Leo padded silently to the case that held the prize. He checked his watch. Twenty more minutes until the specially designed display would ascend through the roof of the vault and present the exhibit to the world — more than enough time.

Leo emptied his pockets and put together the pieces of the drill he’d disguised as everyday objects. Stripping off his shirt, he removed his diamond studs to form the drill bit. No matter what fancy polymer the museum had used to construct the case, it would not stand up to the pressure of diamonds.

Sweat dripped down his chest as he finished cutting through the case. He was almost tempted to go straight for the contents, but this was too easy. There had to be another alarm, another trap. Any well-prepared thief could have gotten this far. Leo stepped back and considered. He retrieved his high-powered goggles from his jacket and used a phone app to adjust their magnification.

There. Just there. A wire so thin it was almost imperceptible. Cutting it without jostling the prize would be tricky. But Leo had the best hands in the business.

Hearing the quiet snap as the last obstacle yielded to him, had once been the purest form of joy Leo knew. Now it was bitter on his tongue. This was what kept him from her, from Sapphire. All the years before her spent stealing whatever caught his fancy, chasing a high that now paled in comparison to the one he found in his lover’s arms.

But his lover played for the other side, and this was what he had.

Leo drew the scarred crimson scabbard from the case. He held history in his hands. Oathkeeper. The legendary sword of the Blue Knight lost for almost a millennium.

The golden hilt, the lion with its ruby eye, seemed to mock him. He drew the sword. 

The Valyrian steel glowed, even in the dim light of the vault. Leo swung it once, twice, and then froze at the sound of a bullet being chambered in a pistol.

“It’s just like you, Kingslayer. Bringing a sword to a gunfight.”

“Sapphire.” As he turned to face her, Leo put a cocky smile on his face to cover his chagrin. “You’ve gotten much better at sneaking than you used to be.”

“After the last two times I woke up alone and stuck with the hotel bill, I decided it was a talent I needed to cultivate.”

“Be fair, love, if I’d still been there when you woke up, you would have felt duty-bound to turn me over to local cops. I left you the swag in both cases. Surely your recovery bonuses covered the hotel bills.”

“That’s not the point, Kingslayer. You left me without …“ Sapphire shook her head. “Why do I let you do this to me? We are not here to discuss our past mistakes. Put down my family’s sword and move to the wall.” Sapphire motioned to his left with the little automatic in her right hand.

“Mistakes? That hurts, Sapphire,” Leo would have rested a hand over his heart if they had not been full of priceless sword. He juggled it back into the sheath and held it out in front of him. “And it’s my family’s sword. Can’t you see the lion on the hilt?”

And Leo threw Oathkeeper right at Sapphire’s face.

Things happened quickly from there. Sapphire dropped the gun to save the artifact from a close encounter with her nose and then the floor. Leo followed the sword across the room and hit Sapphire at hip level with a flying tackle. They rolled around the floor; trading blows, grappling for dominance.

Leo ended up on top, his knees straddling one of Sapphire’s legs, his hands struggling to pin her arms above her head.

Her jacket had come loose. Leo lowered his bare chest and rubbed against Sapphire’s taut nipples.

They moaned in unison.

“Damn you, Kingslayer.”

Leo took Sapphire’s plump lips in a searing kiss. “Yield, my lady.” He ground his thigh against the seam of her trousers and felt the heat, the want in her. “There is no shame in yielding to fight another day.”

Sapphire’s arms broke free of his grip. But instead of pushing him away, they pulled him close, her hands fisting in his hair. “Come here, Jaime.”

***

Jaime Lannister absently surveyed the museum curator’s office for damage. Tyrion was not going to be happy if they had broken anything significant. 

They were still lying on the floor, surrounded by discarded formal wear.

“That may have been the best one yet,” Jaime said as his hands caressed up and down Brienne’s back.

“You say that every time.” Huge blue eyes, soft and warm, looked up at him with so much love it took his breath away. Even after all their years together, Jaime never got used to how much Brienne loved him. And how much he loved her.

They occasionally indulged in these little role play games for a bit of fun, a break from the tumult of their busy lives, not because there had been any loss of heat between them.

“Next time, can I be the bad guy?” Brienne, his responsible Brienne, asked as she began to stretch her limbs, a sure indication that this interlude was coming to an end.

“Leo’s not a bad guy, love. Just a little crooked in the most fun ways. And you know how much you love catching him.” 

“But maybe, I’d be a really good bad girl, Jaime. You don’t know.”

Jaime’s imagination ran away with him for a moment.

“Any time you want to try it, sweetling, I’m game. Hells, we can try it right now if you want.”

“If we stay here any longer, the security guard is going to catch us, and Tyrion will be embarrassed. And we might be bare assed. Did you see where my panties ended up?”

“No idea, Brie.”

Jaime reached for his trousers and tucked the lacy scrap of ruined underwear in his pocket. It was going in his secret stash of happy memorabilia.

Once he was more or less dressed, Jaime reached for the slightly dented replica of Brienne’s family sword.

“Where are you taking that? You know if you bring home just one, Gal and Jo will fight over it.”

“That’s why there’s a Widow’s Wail waiting for us at the coat check.”

“What are you going to do when Dunc and Aly are old enough to want their own swords to play with? Bring home a Dawn and a Long Claw for them?” Brienne eyed him from the mirror, where she was trying to fix her hair into something other than the just fucked look.

“As if I’d allow a Northern sword into our house.” Jaime’s voice was tinged with outrage at the very idea. “Tyrion has a line on what might turn out to be Bright Roar at a dig in Essos. By the time Aly is ready to join the family melees, maybe it will be confirmed.”

“It’s a damn good thing we can both stitch up our kids if they need it.” Brienne shook her head. Jaime wasn’t sure if it was at the disaster of her hair or at their family’s joy at bashing one another.

“How soon do we have to be home, love? After all that exercise, I’m starving.”

Brienne walked over to Tyrion’s desk and pulled a card key out of a drawer. Jaime smiled as he recognized the logo for the hotel across the street.

“Dad’s not expecting us home until tomorrow morning. He was thrilled to get a whole night with his grandkids. He said to enjoy the party and not worry about a thing.”

The noise that emanated up from Jaime’s chest at the thought of a whole night of unfettered attention to and from Brienne could almost be called a purr.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love your father?”

“Once or twice.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?” Jaime slipped his arm around Brienne’s shoulder as they left his brother’s office behind.

“Once or twice.”

Jaime Lannister was known by many names: Brother, Uncle, Good Son, Daddy. But his favorites, the ones he gave thanks for every day were Lover, Husband, Love of Brienne Tarth.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is what Allison_Wonderland had in mind with her prompt, but it's what happens when you watch a Clive Bixby episode of Modern Family and then sit down to write. I hope it made her smile.
> 
> I obviously don't know anything about being an international jewel thief, but then neither does Jaime.


End file.
